Sometimes You Just Have to Say
by potatehoe
Summary: Stacie gets in touch with her feelings through sweat and confusion.What a horrible combination! Its very short, but very detailed. Hope you like it. (STAUBREY ONESHOT)


_A/N: Sorry, I haven't gotten to writing for a long while. Here's a short one. A very short one. There's a lot of sappy detail in here! That was a warning! Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Sex sex sex sex, and big boobs, panting chest, moaning, groaning, grunting, lip biting, white teeth, beautiful red lips, like a rose petal, and a smile to compliment them, that can only hardly be compared to the stars—<em> No! Shit!<em>

"What are you thinking so hard of?" Aubrey asks softly.

"Sex... I mean... There's just so many positions..." is Stacie's quick answer. She chuckles half-heartedly.

Aubrey chuckles back with a sweet, sweet squeak that makes Stacie's ears feel like they are listening to the actual Pearly Gates squeaking open. "Really?" she asked with a grin. Before Stacie can respond, Aubrey continues. "Well, practice is over-" Looking around, Stacie sees that half of the girls were gone and the other half were packing up. "-so you should figure out whatever you need to about... sex." Aubrey hesitates to say the word but she lets out a light laugh after she does say it. "-And I can lock up." Aubrey displays a pleasant grin that Stacie has to quickly look away from or else she'll probably faint.

Stacie's bottom lip is in between her teeth as she processes her emotions at the moment (which were idiotically all over the place because of a certain blonde who is so in control of the pace her heart beats at). She quickly gets up and gathers her things and leaves with a terse, "Sorry, bye."

Once she is out of the building, it feels like a whole emotional ten ton weight has been lifted off her chest. Since she tries so fervently to slow her heart pace and tame the raving butterflies in certain places with deep breaths, she doesn't notice the person who had followed her outside and is about to push her shoulder.

"Hey, what happened in there?" Beca asks comically.

Stacie jumps and turns around. For just a single moment, she thought it was the one and only invader of her dreams — the girl who is the flame that mocks the sun, the girl who harbors the name that, if passed through a small hole in the lips, even in just a slight whisper, can both create a beautiful rainstorm or calm the most violent of tempests— Stacie shakes her head. She keeps getting off track.

"What's happening right now?" Beca asks, looking kind of worried at the fact that Stacie just looked at her with a terrified then hopeless look in just a matter of a few seconds.

"I don't know, man. You need to help me. I... uh... Do you have any classes next?"

Beca looks up and does this thing where she closes one eye and scrunches her nose whenever she thinks of something. "I actually have my Lit class next, and I have to go to that one because there's this group thing. It would kind of suck for my partner to do all the work, and I've decided I'm not that kind of person because my partner kind of sucks at interpreting literature. I don't even think they're even gonna pass this class, and it's required for them to grad-"

"Okay," Stacie interrupts, annoyed. "I'll just text you or call you later."

Beca flinches then bites her lips which makes Stacie sigh. "Actually..."

"God, what?" Stacie yells.

"I'm actually gonna hang with my partner and help her-"

"It's Chloe," Stacie mutters under her breath, not loud enough for Beca to hear.

"Huh?" Beca says innocently. Stacie rolls her eyes. She doesn't have to hide the fact that she has a crush just because she's certified her reputation as a badass.

"Nothing. I'll see you next time. Bye."

Beca looks behind Stacie and sees the incoming person that Stacie doesn't notice. Beca catches up to Stacie who was walking away and says loudly with disappointment clear on her voice, "Look, I'm sorry I couldn't help you with-"

"It's fine. I need to go," Stacie says with an unconvincing smile. Beca almost feels heartbroken as she walks away.

_Alright, Stacie. You have to help yourself now. You fell for the most uptight of blondes, the smartest of blondes, the most absolutely perfect of blondes, so perfect that it's hard to believe she isn't actually that one pretty Greek goddess you learned about in that one class. What was it? Adina? Athena? Athina? Audo? You know it starts with an A. What if it was Aubrey? It probably was._ Stacie laughs to herself.

"Hey, what was Beca talking about?"

The sound of this high, soprano, heavenly voice with the added touch, as light as a feather, to her shoulder make Stacie feel she has no bones in her legs. She stops walking and turns around, met with an explosion which colors meet the hues of mostly the color of a large piece of gold protruding a rusting rock and a tinge of the striking color of a thriving plant in the midst of the unforgiving desert.

_Wait a minute. _

_It's only Aubrey with her yellow hair and green eyes,_ Stacie mentally reminds herself. _Just another person you'd like to share the wonders of the universe with—No, that's wrong, again...— to bang. Another person you'd like to bang in a way that's only mediocre for her but awesome for you._ Stacie sighs at this. Whoops, Aubrey is still looking at her. How long has she been in her own mind? What did Aubrey ask her? "What was that?" Stacie asks.

"Did Beca say you needed help with something? I'm free of any plans; I can help you," Aubrey offers.

"Can you stop being the most wonderful human being in the world, so I can get back to my agenda for this year to sleep with half of the guys and three quarters of the girls on campus? Because even though you are super hot, you are also super beautiful, and I can't stop thinking of how perfect you are. I've thought of you for the past eight times I have done sex by myself, and I've been touching myself so much because I can't even think about getting in bed with any other girl or any other person than you... I needed a workout partner."

"Oh, great! I actually don't feel like I gave it my all during yesterday's exercises. When do you want to work out?"

It seems as though Aubrey didn't hear the first part. No. In reality... Stacie didn't say that part out loud. "In a few hours. I need to get ready and get my stuff," Stacie says, an eager smile easing its way onto her lips.

Aubrey takes out her phone while mindlessly moving her hair away from her neck. Stacie doesn't know what Aubrey's doing on her phone, but she finds herself waiting for her and staring at that exposed piece of petal soft flesh under Aubrey's jaw. And then she finds herself wondering how it would feel under fingers. Just softly caressing this thin, fragile piece of skin only one meter away from her. Barely far enough for Stacie to stretch her arm out and elicit a soft gasp from the lips that have a few lingering harmonies hanging on them.

Or she could induce a hideous screech at how creepy she's being. _Stop it, Stacie,_ she tells herself, _stop being so sentimental_.

"I think if we meet at the gym at four o' clock, you'll have an adequate amount of time to gather yourself. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." As always, Aubrey. Stacie sighs again. She associates the word 'perfect' with Aubrey so often that she doesn't even feel like it does Aubrey justice anymore. She needs a more powerful word.

Or she needs more sex with random people for a distraction. "See you, then," Aubrey says, then swiftly turns on her heel and walks away.

Stacie takes one very deep breath before she gets ready. For what? She's going to work out with Aubrey in three hours...

SHE'S GOING TO WORK OUT WITH AUBREY IN THREE HOURS.

Stacie groans in frustration as she realizes what just happened. She literally just stood there and let this happen. There's no backing out of this. If she doesn't somehow stop thinking of Aubrey in this way, she'll be plagued with this boring imprisonment most people would call love...

Love? Is it love? She doesn't know. She's never experienced it before. Is it the same thing as lust? She's experienced plenty of that. Lust is forever. One can always have lust with a million different people. But what is love? Her palm aggressively rushes upward and slaps her forehead, and she groans again, unknowingly summoning a cheery friend.

"What's wrong?"

This voice was pretty, but Aubrey's voice made everyone else's seem so mediocre. No offense to Chloe. "I'm just not feeling so hot right now."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, it's okay. And Don't you have a Literature class or something?"

Chloe's eyes bulge making them look more bright blue than ever. "Oh, shit! I really have to go. I don't want to get my... partner upset. I swear, I'm gonna be in college for like ever! Bye, Stace."

Stacie starts a slow walk to her dorm, feeling overwhelmed with these things called emotions, once Chloe leaves and runs to her small alt crush that she obviously has trouble hiding. Everyone is falling so hard these days, and Stacie definitely does not want to follow their lead. Sleeping with people without the commitment makes her feel so free and powerful. Slowly realizing her feelings for her aca-captain and figuring everything out makes her feel so trapped and helpless. When was the first time she noticed that she had feelings for Aubrey? It was yesterday.

It was the end of practice. It was cardio day. That meant that the girls were all fatigued, their legs almost giving way, so they wanted to leave at the first chance they got. Stacie doesn't even remember if they did the Ah on Three thing. Anyway, the building was almost empty. It was just her getting her things and Aubrey collecting the sheet music at the piano. Stacie, with the very confident composure she has —or used to have— walked up to the blonde woman and lost what she was about to say. Aubrey looked up and struck Stacie with what seemed to be God's Mighty Power. Sweat. On almost every piece of Aubrey's flawless skin that was exposed. You would think that it would be Stacie's heart mimicking the illest song about to drop the bass at the sight of Aubrey's winding beauty that would push the on button to Stacie's long-lost heartfelt emotions, but... It wasn't that.

"Did you need something?" Aubrey asked, and man, was Stacie turned on then. Her voice! It was so breathy and had a raspy tinge to it, probably from the workout, that Stacie thought was the hottest thing she's ever heard in her life. But this fascination of the blonde's voice part wasn't the part she first noticed her fancy to Aubrey.

Stacie bit her lip hoping for something to pop in her mind. "That was a very... that was a- a lot of ru-running."

Aubrey smiled. No, smirked. In such an odd way. Stacie had never seen it before. "I think we can go for a lot more rounds than that, Stacie." No, not even that single sentence that was dripping with sexual innuendo was the cause for Stacie to realize it.

Stacie looked away as her internal song's bass immediately dropped viciously in her chest. Clearing her throat and still not making direct eye contact with Aubrey, she stumbled and tripped around her words, "Ye- yeah, um, uh, I did- Yeah, I- I agr- agree. Like- like... um... weak... gym stuff." This nonsense of nerves getting to Stacie helped her realize it a little, but not all the way.

Stacie looked up at Aubrey right when Aubrey moved her eyes towards the ceiling thoughtfully. Her bottom lip was played with in between her teeth before she looked back at Stacie and said the dumbest thing Stacie has ever heard come out of Aubrey's mouth.

"It wasn't so _**gym**__tastic_," Aubrey said. A small laugh came from Aubrey's lips while she looked into Stacie's eyes for a brief second, and Stacie made the mistake of looking back into hers. There was a look of innocence, eagerness, and enthusiasm. It seemed like the most captivating green Stacie had ever seen.

And Stacie laughed at that horrible, unfunny play on words. She laughed hard. She didn't like it, that feeling of laughing so much at something so damn dumb. But she laughed. It wasn't too hysterical, but even a slight chuckle at that embarrassing attempt at humor would be unheard of.

Aubrey grinned at Stacie with subtle relief that that stupid joke wasn't seen as stupid by Stacie, and Stacie melted. Stacie sighed, and she suddenly felt more nervous than she had ever been in Aubrey's presence. This wasn't a liking to how fucking perfect Aubrey looked. This was a different kind of attraction. And that's when the feeling hit her hard in the brain. Stacie loved how fucking cute Aubrey was.

Cute? Stacie didn't even know that word existed.

"Well, I gotta go!" Stacie yelled and practically ran away from her feelings.

Stacie spent the rest of yesterday masturbating and eating crunchy cereal. She usually uses casual sex with strangers to get her mind off of something. She tried that, though, and it didn't work. She couldn't even respond to the flirting guy at Starbucks who looked like an actual male model without thinking about Aubrey. And once she decided that maybe eight consecutive rounds of self pleasure was overdoing it, even for her, she resorted to the cereal distraction. She used this method of eating a ton of crunchy cereal, so she couldn't hear herself think, until she fell asleep and forgot about it.

* * *

><p>But now, here she is, at precisely 3:45 P.M., making her way to the gym to meet Aubrey and work out with her. Fifteen minutes earlier than planned. She has never been fifteen minutes early for anything. She usually holds a sort of sangfroid rather than show eagerness for something. She was eager for nothing because there is no doubt that she wouldn't get what she wanted.<p>

But now, it's different. She doesn't know if she'll get out of this funk some call love. She needs to. She absolutely needs to or else she will be locked down in an actual real life committed emotion felt for someone else other than simple, harmless sexual attraction. No need for relationships and caring about someone in a more-than-friendly way. That was too much work for Stacie.

But now, she's at the gym, not surprised at the punctual blonde who is also here fifteen minutes earlier than planned. She is looking stunning as ever as she warms up with a few stretches. She looks really cute, all focused as she is right now. _Cute? That word again, Stacie? It's time for you to focus now._

Once Aubrey sees her, she grins widely and says, "Fancy seeing you here," with a little chuckle at the end. _Don't laugh at that. It wasn't funny. _

Stacie laughs. _Damn it._ "Same to you." Stacie can't help but reciprocate the grin Aubrey is giving to her.

"Shall we get started?"

Stacie simply nods because everything she is thinking of right now is so sappy she doesn't want anything to slip out. Like the way Aubrey waits for her to pick a station to work at. Stacie expected her to be more in control of how she works out, but she's handing the reigns over to Stacie. Maybe Aubrey likes her, too. No. Now, that's nonsense. That didn't stop Stacie from having a teeny tiny bit of hope that— Hope? No, no. Stacie doesn't need to hope for something that's never going to happen. Not over her sexy, dead body.

Today's workout is simply about getting one minor, unimportant, irrelevant idea out of her head: her feelings for Aubrey, the one girl who can make Stacie feel as if she's seen the whole world with just one look in her amazing eyes— _God, damn it, Stacie! Look where your mind is right now! Get back to inappropriate thoughts this instant! Damn, Aubrey looks real nice in her outfit today. Matter of fact, she's actually showing a lot more skin than often. That's hot. She must have put a lot of thought into that outfit because it really brings out her eyes._ Stacie rolls her eyes at herself as she hops on the treadmill.

* * *

><p>They worked out together for exactly two hours. Two hours that were filled with Stacie's longing stares at Aubrey's awesome body and infectious beauty that one cannot compare to anything else in the universe because it is so fine and unique; awkward aversions of her eyes when Aubrey caught Stacie looking at her; and meaningless conversation that Stacie felt she could take part in forever because talking to Aubrey even about the most irrelevant of things was like speaking of the many beauties of life... As you can probably tell, Stacie has failed in her mission to stop thinking of Aubrey that way.<p>

"Well, I'm going to hit the showers." Aubrey motions towards the gym's showers.

"Have fun in there," Stacie replies then scrunches her nose at how stupid that sounds. "But not too much fun." Goodness gracious! Why didn't she just stop there? "I usually have a lot of fun in my showers." _Okay, Stacie. Down, girl._

"I know that, Stacie. These are public showers, you know." Aubrey winks. "See you soon," she says then does that thing where she immediately leaves Stacie with her knees about to give in.

_What have you gotten yourself into?_ Stacie thinks to herself. She tries to look at Aubrey's ass as she walks away, but she gets distracted by the glow on her skin that kind of reminds Stacie of the sun patiently waiting behind the clouds to shed light on a gloomy earth after a rainy day. Stacie sighs for the umpteenth time that day. Is there any saving her?

Aubrey looks back at Stacie, Stacie quickly looking somewhere else, before she goes inside of the bathroom. This gives Stacie a very spontaneous idea. She starts walking to the bathroom that Aubrey walked in.

After sex, Stacie usually feels complete, fullfilled, and done with whomever she just did it with. Though, she's not completely heartless. She has become good friends with some of her one night stands; she is just repulsed by the idea of an actual coupley, Valentine's Day-ish, committed relationship. Maybe if she just fucks Aubrey, she'll go back to being a good friend to her. That's how it should work, right?

As she nears the almost closed door, her heart beat quickens. Oh, she is so nervous. Why is she so nervous? What if Aubrey doesn't want to be friends afterwards? What if Aubrey will hate her? She doesn't want to lose Aubrey. She doesn't want to be forced to be shunned out of the group. But most of all she didn't want to lose Aubrey. She pauses at the door.

What drives her to open the door? Maybe it's her knowledge that her dad will probably be disappointed in her if she quits the group, which is the only thing she has ever been so passionate about. Or maybe it's because she only desperately wanted Aubrey sexually, and this love stuff was all a concocted illusion of her mind, blinded by this elaborate lust. Or maybe she is in love with Aubrey and it's the burning desire to get Aubrey out of her mind in ways that she is not supposed to be. She doesn't know what it is.

But sometimes you just have to say "Fuck it" and put your faith in your gut.

She does open the door and slams it shut behind her while she launches herself onto Aubrey, aggressively connecting with her at the lips. Stacie's hands instinctively make their way up Aubrey's body as Aubrey, surprisingly, kisses back. Stacie pushes Aubrey against the wall, receiving an amorous groan from Aubrey. Stacie's hands were supposed to stop at Aubrey's breasts to hungrily grope them, but they don't. They continue their way up Aubrey's body, all the way up to her chin, which Stacie cradles softly.

Stacie loses her heated emotion and slows their kiss down to a much more sensual thing, as their mouths and tongues slide closely together. It's like Stacie can smell the aroma of the rose petals Aubrey's lips are made of. It's like Stacie can see the millions of stars' envy of the wondrous creation that is Aubrey's mouth. It's like Stacie can taste all those lost harmonies that were hanging at the edge of Aubrey's tongue. It's like Aubrey is over-powering the battery that runs Stacie's heart because her heart is beating faster than ever right now, and she can almost feel the chemicals rushing through her veins like a drug. It's like Stacie can actually admit to herself that this feeling is at the very top of her "best feelings in the world" list. This isn't a thing that she hates or is repulsed by. This is a thing that she craves, that she desires, that she is so damn scared of, that she has been utterly terrified of for a while.

She pulls away from Aubrey.

This is a thing that is not lust.

"I like you," she simply says, out of breath because that was literally the best kiss she's ever had. (She notices that Aubrey is usually giving her the best of things.

"I like you, too," is Aubrey's answer.

* * *

><p><em>P.S. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little snippet. I can't promise more anytime soon because my writing process is unorganized and spontaneous. Anyway. Honest, critical reviews are always appreciated. <em>


End file.
